Joyeux Noël, Kidd !
by Deviland
Summary: Lorsque Luffy décide, avec Bonney, de jouer au père noël voilà ce que ça donne ! Et Kidd est bien parti pour être gâté cette année ! Kidd x Law ! One Shot ! Chap 2 - Réponse aux review !
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure : Me revoilà avec un One-Shot pour Noël ! Je suis juste en retard de 1h40 !

Couples : Kidd x Law , Zoro x Luffy.

Résumer : Lorsque Luffy décide, avec Bonney, de jouer au père noël voilà ce que ça donne ! Et Kidd est bien parti pour être gâté cette année. Kidd x Law !

Merci **ukihime** pour avoir corrigé ce OS. ^^

* * *

><p><span>Joyeux Noël, Kidd !<span>

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû participer à cette connerie. Il le savait mais c'était trop tard maintenant ! Kidd soupira en tentant de se calmer alors qu'une veine palpait sur son front, montrant sa colère au brun se trouvant chez lui. Le brun en question n'était autre que Monkey D. Luffy, un de ses nombreux camarades de lycée. Quel est le problème, hein ? Et ben il se trouve que Luffy n'était pas venu les mains vides. Non il était venu voir Kidd, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avec un gros cadeau emballé d'un papier rouge et d'un ruban noir. Depuis qu'il avait vu le cadeau, le roux avait un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout lorsque Luffy avait une idée derrière la tête.

« - Qu'est … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le cadeau du doigt.

- Ben le cadeau que tu as demandé, répondit Luffy en riant de bon cœur. »

Le corps de Kidd se tendit en entendant la phrase de Luffy. Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi diable avait-il dit _**cette connerie**_ ?

_Flash Back :_

1 jour avant noël.

Il était 19h45 et Kidd venait à peine de rentrer chez lui. Killer, son meilleur ami et colocataire, le regarda poser ses affaires sans dire un mot. C'était toujours comme ça. Killer rentrait en premier et Kidd en deuxième sauf qu'il arrivait au roux de rentrer très tard. Killer ne s'en souciait pas, il avait confiance en son ami.

Cependant, quelques minutes après l'arrivée de Kidd, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Comme Kidd était dans sa chambre et que Killer dans le salon, donc le plus près, le blond se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il fut surpris de voir Luffy devant la porte de leur appartement, à cette heure-ci.

« - Mugiwara, fit Killer, Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Il fallait que je vous parle à Kidd et à toi, répondit-il.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Demanda la voix de Kidd, qui se trouvait maintenant dans le salon. »

Killer se poussa de l'entrer pour laisser le brun rentrer puis ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fallut quelques instants avant que Luffy n'ouvre la bouche pour dire :

« - En faite, avec Bonney ont s'est dit que ça pourrait être marrant de faire le père noël. »

La surprise passa sur le visage des deux lycéens puis ils se mirent à rire bruyamment, enfin surtout Kidd. Luffy ne prit pas cette réaction mal, Bonney lui avait dit qu'il fallait s'y attendre, et croisa les bras tout en attendant que ses deux amis ne se calment ce qu'ils firent au bout de cinq minutes. Une fois calmé, Killer alla s'assoir contre le canapé tout comme Kidd.

« - En réalité, c'est un pari entre elle et moi mais on ne va pas s'attarder sur ce sujet ! Reprît-il.

- Comme tu voudras, accepta Kidd avec un sourire moqueur.

- Alors en faite on doit venir demander à tous les Supernovas ce qu'ils voudraient pour Noël !

- Pour Noël, répéta Killer un sourcil levé.

- Oui, voulez-vous quelque chose en particulier cette année ? Ajouta Luffy.

- Euh … Ben rien spécialement, répondit Killer en réfléchissant, mais je veux bien un rendez-vous avec Nami !

- Avec Nami ? Releva Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème, Mugiwara ?

- Non, aucun en réalité, assura le brun en prenant son stylo et la feuille qu'il avait.

- Tout va bien alors. »

Luffy marqua rapidement le cadeau de Killer puis se tourna vers Kidd avec un sourire narquois ce qui inquiéta le roux. Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

« - Je ne veux rien pour Noël ! Donc tu peux rentrer chez toi Mugiwara ! »

Killer soupira d'amusement et Luffy se mit à rire. Les deux lycéens se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire rire Luffy ?

« - Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment compris Kidd, commença le brun en s'approchant de son visage, Tu dois obligatoirement me dire ce que tu veux, surtout si tu souhaites que je parte de chez vous ! »

Le ton qu'avait utilisé Luffy figea Kidd sur place et amusa encore plus Killer. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son meilleur ami dans une situation pareille.

« - Bien sur, ce n'est pas vraiment sûr que je puisse te le donner suivant de quoi il s'agit, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu n'es pas sûr ? Releva Killer, sortant ainsi Luffy de son petit délire.

- Cela dépend du cadeau demandé, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Pour Nami ça devrait être bon, assura-t-il en lançant un sourire à Killer.

- Si tu le dis, souffla Killer.

- Bon Kidd, sais-tu ce que tu veux ? Demanda Luffy en reportant son attention sur le roux.

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Euh ouais, pour n'importe quelle raison en plus, sourit-il.

- Ben alors là je veux bien quelque chose, avoua-t-il avec un rire sinistre. »

Il se leva et se mit face à Luffy pour se rapprocher de l'oreille du brun. Ce dernier n'était pas à l'aise. Le comportement de Kidd avait brusquement changé et il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas lui donner la tâche facile avec son cadeau. Il voulut se reculer mais le roux attrapa ses deux poignets, réduisant à néant ses chances de s'éloigner de lui, et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Pendant un cours instant il laissa son ami terminer sa phrase puis lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, il lui lança un regard plus que surpris. Killer n'avait rien entendu et se demandait vraiment ce que voulait Kidd. Aussi il fut intrigué en voyant le regard de Luffy.

« - Tu … Tu es sûr ? Bégaya Luffy, encore un peu surpris.

- Bien sur ! Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

- Pourquoi ça devrait me déranger ? Rétorqua le brun avec moquerie.

- Il est vrai qu'il n'y a aucune raison, réfléchit-il, Alors c'est peut-être parce que tu as peur de ne pas réussir pour ça ?

- Tu me crois incapable de te l'emmener ? Constata Luffy.

- Parfaitement ! Assura Kidd.

- Et ben crois-moi, demain tu vas être surpris ! »

Tout en disant ça Luffy avait marqué le cadeau de Kidd sur le papier et était sorti de l'appartement après les avoir salué tous les deux. Killer ne sut pas ce qu'avait demandé Kidd le soir même. Kidd ne voulant pas en parler.

_Fin du Flash Back :_

Il n'aurait pas dû jouer ! Putain, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû. Parce que maintenant Luffy était bien devant lui, avec son cadeau. Alors il avait vraiment réussi ? C'était peu probable et peut-être le brun n'avait emmené que la boîte. Ce qu'il devait y avoir dedans n'y était surement pas. Enfin c'est ce qu'il essayait de se dire pour se convaincre mais lorsque Luffy avait déposé le paquet, il l'avait senti trembler.

« - Tu l'ouvres pas ? Demanda Luffy, le sortant de ses pensées alors que Killer scrutait le cadeau dans tous les sens, se demandant ce que c'était.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu ne peux pas avoir réussi à me l'emmené ! Grogna-t-il.

- Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas réussi ?

- Mais il s'agit de …, s'interrompit-il en voyant le sourire vraiment moqueur de Luffy.

- Tu sais quoi, tu _**lui**_ demanderas comment j'ai fait et il t'expliquera sauf s'il a trop honte de la façon dont il s'est fait avoir ! Expliqua le brun.

- Parce que tu as demandé quelqu'un pour Noël ? S'étonna Killer.

- … ,

- Killer, tu me suis ou pas ? Intervînt Luffy.

- Pour aller où ?

- Ben à ton rendez-vous bien sur ! Et après on dit que c'est moi la tête en l'air, non mais j'hallucine.

- Ce qui est hallucinant c'est que tu ais réussi à faire deux choses comme celles-là, pensèrent les deux colocataires.

- Aller, elle t'attend pour 20h15, ajouta-t-il.

- Ça va, j'arrive, souffla le blond. »

Heureusement qu'il s'était bien habillé en avance tout en pensant que Luffy avait réussi sinon il serait en retard. Il finit par prendre son manteau et commença à se diriger vers la porte avec Luffy. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu fermer la porte Luffy lança :

« - Tu devrais te dépêcher à l'ouvrir avant qu'il ne s'ouvre lui-même ! Et fais très attention quand tu décideras de faire ce dont tu as envie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, grogna Kidd tout en rougissant sous l'insinuation qu'avait fait Luffy.

- Ah ce n'est pas de moi ça ! C'est Bonney qui m'a dit de te prévenir en te disant ça. Elle m'a demandé de te dire également qu'elle avait mis des menottes à l'intérieur, juste au cas où ! Expliqua le brun tout en disparaissant dans le couloir. »

Killer lança un dernier regard à son meilleur ami, qui rougissait encore plus, puis ferma la porte et suivit Luffy. Une fois qu'il l'eut rattrapé il en profita pour lui demander ce qu'était le cadeau de Kidd. Le brun au chapeau de paille lui annonça le nom de la personne qu'avait demandé Kidd et Killer se figea sur place. Il n'en revenait pas que Luffy ait réussi à le ramener chez eux.

Pendant ce temps Kidd hésitait toujours à ouvrir son cadeau. Il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre mais ne l'avait toujours pas ouvert. Pourtant au bout de cinq minutes il défit le ruban puis enleva le papier et ouvrit enfin le carton. À l'intérieur se trouvait bien ce qu'il avait demandé et un mot. Tout en grognant il prit le mot, le déplia et lut :

_**Cher Kidd,**_

_**Mon assistant, Monkey D. Luffy, et moi-même, Jewelry Bonney somme très heureux et heureuse de t'offrir ce cadeau. **_

_**Par contre, il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes quelques petites précautions. Lesquelles, me dirais-tu si tu m'avais en face de toi. Et ben, c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai écrit ce mot, Luffy n'aurait pas été capable de tout retenir !**_

_**Alors tu es prêt ?**_

_**1 / Comme tu as déjà ouvert le cadeau, tu sais ce qu'il y a dedans ! Donc tu le sors, doucement ( sinon tu vas le réveiller, le pauvre ), et tu l'installe sur ton lit.**_

Bizarrement Kidd se tourna vers la boîte, posa le papier, et fit en sorte de sortir son cadeau de la boite tout doucement. Lorsque ce fut chose faite, il se donna une gifle mentalement. Depuis quand il était délicat avec les gens ? Il soupira puis reprit le papier et continua de lire se demandant ce que Bonney avait encore derrière la tête.

_**2 / Maintenant qu'il se trouve sur ton lit détache le de ses liens ! Ben quoi, il fallait bien l'attacher, juste au cas où il se réveillerait.**_

Kidd posa à nouveau le papier puis détacha les liens de son cadeau. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire encore ?

_**3 / Si tu l'as détaché, prends les menottes qui se trouvent encore dans le carton. Dès que tu les auras tu l'attaches aux barreaux de ta tête de lit. Comment je sais qu'il y a des barreaux à la tête de ton lit, hein ? Et bien parce que Killer nous l'a dit ! **_

Kidd se retint de ne pas déchirer le morceau de papier qu'il tenait en apprenant que Killer leur avait parlé de ça. Il souffla un bon coup puis attrapa les menottes. Il attacha le poignet droit de son cadeau puis passa la chaine derrière les barreaux avant d'attacher le poignet gauche. Son acte fit bouger son cadeau mais il ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il soupira de soulagement puis continua sa lecture.

_**4 / Il a dû bouger mais il ne s'est pas réveillé, heureusement pour toi. Bon, si je me souviens bien comment on l'a habillé, il porte un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir sans manche, c'est ça ? Si c'est le cas, je pense que là il vaudrait mieux que tu lui ouvres son gilet puis sa chemise pour qu'il se retrouve torse nu ! Ne fais pas cette tête surprise, tu le fais ! Sachant que TU l'as voulu, assume maintenant ! **_

Il fut surpris pour deux choses maintenant. La première parce qu'elle lui avait dit de le déshabiller. Et la deuxième parce qu'elle avait deviné en écrivant le mot qu'il allait avoir cette réaction. Il était si prévisible que ça ? Il grogna doucement et fit ce qui était écrit. Il déboutonna un à un chaque bouton du gilet puis de la chemise. Une fois les deux vêtements ouverts il les remonta jusqu'aux bras. Il allait reprendre le morceau de papier mais il ne put s'empêcher de caresser le torse de son cadeau pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. Il constata qu'elle l'était et ce geste fit gémir son cadeau dans son sommeil. Ne préférant pas le réveiller il prit le papier et continua encore de lire.

_**5 / Je parie que tu lui as caressé le torse avant de reprendre le papier, n'est-ce pas Kidd ? Très bien, et comme par miracle il ne s'est pas réveillé ! Mais t'es un sacré veinard, tu le savais ça ? Bon, trêve de bavardage, passons aux choses sérieuses. À partir de maintenant je pense que si tu ne veux pas regarder plusieurs fois le papier, tu lis tout jusqu'à la fin ! Bon alors commençons, tu le caresses et l'embrasse jusqu'à qu'il se réveille. Ensuite tu lui expliques la situation mais en aucun cas tu ne le détaches. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de te faire si jamais il était libre sachant qu'il va se défouler sur toi. Si tu tiens à la vie, laisse-le attacher !**_

_**6 / La discussion terminée, tu recommences les caresses malgré ses protestations et … Et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, non ? Si je continue à t'écrire ce que tu devras faire, tu ne vas jamais apprendre et là franchement je plains vraiment ton cadeau ! Et même ça va mal finir pour moi et je serais capable de sauter sur Luffy avec tes conneries pour ensuite finir morte de la main de Zoro. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que tu choisisses ça pour Noël, te demandes-tu. Maintenant t'es obligé de passer par là surtout quand je le décide ! **_

_**Bon, il faut que je me calme ! Écoutes, maintenant que tu as toutes les informations pour le mode d'emploi de ton cadeau et ta petite séance nocturne, je vais arrêter de te baratiner avec tout mon blabla. Alors ne te défile pas parce que sinon je suis sûr qu'il va trouver une autre raison pour te tuer dès demain ! **_

_**Passe une très bonne soirée et fais-toi plaisir, noël c'est qu'une fois dans l'année ! **_

_**Au plaisir de te voir dès la semaine prochaine, très gentil envers Luffy et moi ! **_

_**Bonne soirée.**_

_**Luffy et Bonney.**_

Kidd déchira le papier avec rage alors que du rouge venait colorer ses joues. Non mais de quoi elle se mêlait Bonney ? Il n'allait pas l'écouter, il allait le réveiller et le laisser partir en espérant qu'il ne se défoule pas sur lui comme l'avait prédit la rose. Cependant il tourna la tête vers son cadeau toujours endormi et attaché sur son lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il cède ! Il fallait qu'il résiste à l'envie de vouloir à nouveau passer ses mains sur le torse de son cadeau mais également d'embrasser les lèvres tentantes de ce dernier.

Malheureusement ses barrières de résistance cédèrent lorsqu'il entendit sa victime attachée sur son lit, gémir à nouveau dans son sommeil. Aussi il commença à se diriger vers le visage de l'endormit et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa victime. Et cette fois-ci, ce geste lui valu son réveille. Il remarqua que ses yeux s'ouvraient doucement. Il s'éloigna un peu de lui et le regarda avec un air moqueur.

Sa victime regarda partout autour d'elle et finit par reporter son regard vers Kidd. Une fois que son cadeau eut retrouvé ses esprits il fronça les sourcils et dit, d'une voix très menaçante :

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre, Kidd ! »

* * *

><p>Au même moment, Luffy venait de revenir à son appartement, où se trouvait encore Bonney. Il avait emmené Killer au rendez-vous avec Nami à l'heure. Une fois la porte fermée, il posa son manteau puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé aux côtés de Bonney. Elle semblait aussi fatiguée que lui. Elle aussi avait emmené les cadeaux pour certains.<p>

« - Alors ?

- Kidd était trop étonné, tu aurais dû voir ça ! C'était trop drôle !

- Je m'en doute, tu as quand même réussi à lui emmener Law dans un cadeau, avoua-t-elle.

- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

- Au faite, comment tu as fait exactement ?

- Ben … »

_Flash Back :_

Trois heures avant que Luffy n'arrive à l'appartement de Kidd avec le cadeau, il était parti chez Law. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé de chez lui et lisait un livre sur la médecine, comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas été surpris lorsqu'il avait vu Luffy rentrer chez lui. Ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude. Luffy connaissait Law depuis un moment et ça ne dérangeait pas le médecin qu'il rentre comme ça. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« - Que me vaux-ta visite, Luffy ? Demanda Law en levant les yeux de son livre.

- Ben en faite, je suis venu te souhaiter un joyeux noël et te demander ce que tu voulais comme cadeau !

- Comme cadeau ? Répéta le brun en enlevant ses lunettes qu'il mettait pour lire.

- Oui !

- Lu', tu sais ce que je voudrais mais c'est impossible, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux pendant que Luffy buvait quelque chose. »

Law soupira encore une fois et rouvrit les yeux en sentant une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulut protester mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche un liquide coula à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Luffy l'empêcha de s'enfuir tout en tenant sa tête de ses deux mains. Law fut contraint d'avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche pour que Luffy le lâche. Une fois libre, il cria :

« - Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu sais très bien que c'est … »

L'expression de regret qu'avait Luffy le fit se calmer ainsi que se taire. Il regarda à nouveau Luffy et attendit qu'il parle.

« - Ex … Excuse moi Law ! J'avoue t'avoir embrassé exprès pour que tu boives le somnifère … ,

- Le somnifère ? L'interrompit-il.

- Oui, pardonne-moi ! Mais tu verras, lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu seras quelque part ailleurs qu'ici ! Et j'espère qu'ensuite, tu ne m'en voudras pas ! Sache aussi que c'était juste pour un plan, tu sais très bien que j'aime Zoro !

- Décidément, tu m'auras rendu la vie difficile depuis que je te connais, Luffy ! Souffla-t-il avant de murmurer à son oreille, mais je ne risque pas de t'en vouloir surtout si c'est pour ce que je pense. »

Luffy voulu savoir à quoi pensait son ami mais c'était trop tard. Law s'était déjà endormi. Luffy soupira un bon coup en pensant qu'il avait réussi. Il se leva et porta le corps inconscient de Law jusqu'à sa voiture. Maintenant il fallait juste qu'il l'emmène chez lui pour finir le cadeau.

_Fin du Flash Back _:

« - Tu l'as embrassé alors que tu sors avec Zoro ? Et le marimo ne va rien dire ?

- Je ne suis pas assez bête pour agir sans penser aux conséquences. J'en ai parlé à Zoro et lorsqu'il a bien compris la situation il m'a assuré qu'il n'allait rien me reprocher à ce sujet.

- Il est bien gentil, lui ! J'en connais certains qui auraient fait une crise pour ça ! Lui avoua-t-elle.

- Je sais. Bon changeons de sujet ! Qu'est-ce que tu as marqué sur le papier que tu as glissé à l'intérieur du cadeau de Kidd ?

- Quelque chose qui a du bien faire rager notre roux adoré, rit-elle en repensant à la lettre qu'elle avait écrit.

- Tu n'aurais pas un double, que je rigole avant de partir rejoindre Zoro chez lui ?

- Si, répondit-elle en lui tendant le papier.

- Ok, je vais y aller alors ! Sourit-il en se levant et remettant son blouson. Une dernière chose Bonney, ton cadeau t'attend pour 21h30, ne sois pas en retard ! »

Elle se tourna rapidement vers la porte mais remarqua que Luffy était déjà parti de l'appartement. Elle se remit bien en place sur le canapé et vit un papier plié avec un ruban sur la table. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

_**21h30 – Restaurant Baratie, table 9. Passe une bonne soirée ! Luffy.**_

Elle fut surprise en comprenant que Luffy avait même pensé à elle. Décidément Luffy était le garçon le plus généreux de tous ceux qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

><p>« - Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ta chambre, Kidd ! »<p>

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il répétait cette phrase et il n'allait pas le faire une troisième fois. Il était déjà énervé de voir l'expression de moquerie sur le visage du roux et n'avait envie que d'une chose c'était de lui mettre un coup de poing en plein tête. Mais il était attaché avec des menottes et était torse nu. C'était ça le plan de Luffy ? Bon il devait avouer qu'il se doutait que Luffy l'avait embrassé pour lui faire boire ce somnifère afin de l'emmener à Kidd. Il s'en doutait mais il ne savait pas qu'il allait se retrouver comme ça, les vêtements ouverts et surtout attaché. Là, il allait avoir une discussion avec Luffy plus tard, il en était sûr.

« - Parce que tu es mon cadeau, répondit enfin la voix de Kidd. »

Law reporta son attention sur Kidd et fronça les sourcils. Son cadeau, avait-il dit ? Comment ça ?

« - De quoi tu parles ?

- Hier, Luffy est venu nous demander, à Killer et à moi, ce que nous voulions pour Noël. Et j'ai répondu toi ! Sauf qu'à la base, ce n'était pas pour que tu te retrouves attaché à mon lit que je te voulais !

- Je m'en doute mais vois-tu, je ne tiens pas à rester ici ! Alors détache-moi, tout de suite !

- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Kidd en tout faisant frôler ses doigts le long du cou du chirurgien ce qui offrit un frisson au brun.

- Espèce de … , commença Law avant d'être interrompu par les lèvres de Kidd. »

Sa bouche ouverte, Kidd en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche du brun et rendre le baiser fougueux dès le début. Au début Law voulu arrêter le baiser malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour le roux, puis au bout de quelques secondes il répondit au baiser mais Kidd menait largement la danse. Quelques secondes plus tard Kidd brisa le baiser et eut un sourire de prédateur. Law, lui, reprenait son souffle et fut intrigué par le sourire et le regard que lui lançait le roux. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait encore ?

« - Tu disais vouloir partir pourtant là tu n'as plus l'air de le vouloir, n'est-ce pas Law ?

- … ,

- Je peux continuer alors ?

- Certainement p … »

Sa phrase se termina dans un gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche lorsque Kidd posa ses lèvres sur un de ses mamelons pour le sucer alors que sa main s'occupait de l'autre. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et il commençait à avoir chaud. Kidd continua son traitement lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Law qui se faisait haletante. Il passa une de ses mains tout le long du torse de Law en caressant la peau douce du chirurgien. Il laissa les mamelons du brun et commença à déposer des baisers furtifs sur sa peau tout en remontant vers son cou. Il s'arrêta à un endroit et suça la peau afin de laisser la trace de son passage. Il s'éloigna et regarda d'un air satisfait son œuvre. Il remonta jusqu'au visage de Law et dit :

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas que je continu ?

- Putain Kidd, gémit le brun sous les caresses du roux, Je vais te tuer.

- Tu veux que je continue alors ? Le nargua-t-il alors que ses mains descendaient encore plus bas et caressaient maintenant les jambes de Law qui gémit encore plus.

- Oui continue, espèce d'enfoiré, craqua Law. »

Kidd se mit à rire avant d'embrasser à nouveau le brun. Entre temps il se mit à califourchon sur le brun et continua à remonter ses mains en direction d'une zone bien précise du corps de Law. Lorsqu'il l'effleura de ses doigts Law se mit à gémir plus fort ce qui étira encore plus le sourire qu'avait le roux. Il décida quand même qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Il commença donc à défaire la ceinture de sa victime puis le pantalon. Il passa une main à l'intérieur et prit le sexe de Law en main. Le brun sursauta au contact de la main de Kidd et des rougeurs s'installèrent sur ses joues. De son autre main Kidd fit descendre le pantalon et le boxer en même temps pendant qu'il commençait de lent va et viens sur le membre du brun. Les gémissements sortirent de la bouche de ce dernier et doublèrent lorsque Kidd accéléra le mouvement. Sauf qu'il finit par arrêter tout mouvement ce qui lui valu un grognement mécontent de la part du chirurgien. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il pensait de lui mais il ne put rien dire finalement car Kidd venait de remplacer sa main par sa bouche. Un gémissement de pur plaisir quitta ses lèvres sans qu'il ne le contrôle.

Kidd recommença de lents va et viens avec amusement. Il voulait que Law le supplie d'accélérer et il allait finir par y arriver s'il se fiait aux gestes du brun. Ce dernier serrait les poings et ne cessait de grogner contre Kidd. Le roux arrêta ses vas et vient et releva la tête vers le brun.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Law ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton innocent.

- … ,

- Tu veux que j'aille plus vite, n'est-ce pas ? Continua-t-il alors qu'un sourire narquois était dessiné sur son visage.

- … ,

- Bon, comme tu voudras, souffla-t-il en reprenant sa tâche mais avec la même vitesse qu'avant.

- Kidd, l'interrompit Law en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Oui ?

- Accélère, ordonna-t-il en serrant plus fort ses poings.

- Ah non, pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplié ! Rit-il en plaçant son visage près de celui de Law. »

Law ouvra les yeux, jusque-là fermés, et regarda Kidd avec un regard plein de haine. Il le poussait à bout. Jamais il n'allait supplier le roux pour qu'il accélère ses mouvements, non jamais. Mais d'un autre côté il en voulait plus, il voulait qu'il accélère et qu'il puisse ressentir plus de plaisir que maintenant. Sauf qu'avec Kidd, rien n'était gratuit. Et dans ce cas-là il devait le supplier. Il détestait ça pratiquement au même degré que lorsqu'ont lui donnais des ordres. Pourtant … il n'aurait jamais dû dire jamais.

« - Kidd, commença-t-il à bout de nerfs, je t'en supplie, accélère ! »

Il vit le sourire de Kidd s'élargir encore plus lui prouvant ainsi qu'il avait cédé et qu'il avait gagné cette manche. Et se fut sans perdre de temps que Kidd reprit le membre de Law en bouche et recommença ses vas et vient, d'abord lents mais qui devinrent de plus en plus rapides au fil des secondes qui passaient. Les gémissements de Law se firent plus profonds et il tenta désespérément de s'agripper à quelque chose mais en vain. Kidd attrapât alors les mains de Law avec la sienne, que le brun serra rapidement. Il sentit que Law allait atteindre sa limite et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il accéléra encore plus, faisant crier le brun qui finit par se libérer dans sa bouche.

Kidd s'éloigna tout en avalant ce qu'il avait en bouche. Il se lécha les lèvres par la suite et quitta son lit sous le regard intrigué de Law. Il se pencha vers le carton et y trouva une clé. Bonney avait bien fait les choses quand même. Il la garda dans sa main puis se dirigea vers Law qui continuait de reprendre son souffle après l'orgasme qu'il avait eu. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et le détacha de ses menottes. Il s'attendait maintenant à se recevoir un coup de poing mais rien ne vint sauf deux mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il répondait au baiser.

« - Tu en as mis du temps à vouloir me détacher, grogna Law après avoir rompu le baiser.

- J'avais envie de te torturer un peu avant de passer à l'étape supérieure, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Mais tu es toujours habillé, constata le chirurgien, Je vais remédier à ce problème. »

Il fit tomber Kidd sur le lit et commença à déboutonner la chemise noire qu'il portait. Une fois ouverte il la fit glisser le long de ses bras et l'envoya au sol. Il put enfin s'attaquer au torse du roux à qui ses caresses commençaient à faire de l'effet. Ses mains retraçaient le torse musclé du roux pendant qu'il suçait l'un de ses mamelons. Il entendit le roux gémir mais il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un murmure. Aussi, il accéléra un peu les choses et déboutonna le pantalon pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes, son boxer avec. Il lança tout au sol et alla embrasser le roux qui lui enleva sa chemise et son gilet encore sur lui. Kidd le fit ensuite basculer sur le lit et commença à enfoncer deux doigts en lui pour le préparer. Il se doutait qu'il devait aller moins vite mais l'envie l'empêchait de réfléchir normalement. Il sentit Law se crisper et serrer les dents mais il continua à faire des vas et viens avec ses doigts. Les gémissements de la part de Law recommencèrent et les doigts de Kidd frôlèrent l'endroit qu'il cherchait, celui qui faisait crier de plaisir. Il réussit à plusieurs reprises à retoucher la prostate du brun et eut toujours la même réaction.

Il finit par retirer ses doigts pour gagner un grognement de la part de Law qui semblait mécontent. Mais bien vite le chirurgien put sentir le sexe de Kidd le pénétrer. Il écarquilla les yeux et serra de toutes ses forces le drap. Il avait mal et ses gestes le prouvaient bien. Kidd le remarqua et attendit d'être entièrement en lui pour le laisser s'habituer. Entre temps il déposa des baisers sur son visage et son cou en espérant qu'il se détende.

Law finit effectivement par se détendre et fit signe à Kidd qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger. Chose qu'il n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour l'avoir puisque le roux commença à bouger peu de temps après. Même s'il s'était habitué à la présence du membre de Kidd en lui, les coups de reins lui faisaient mal. Mais bien vite la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir. Les deux gémirent de plaisir. Law finit par crier lorsque le roux frappa sa prostate. Il continua à la toucher à chaque coup de rein tout en accélérant le rythme. Law s'accrocha au cou du roux tout en criant de plaisir.

« - Kidd … Va ahh … plus … vite, gémit-il tout contre l'oreille du roux pour ensuite lui mordre le lobe. »

Sa requête fut rapidement accepté et il continua à crier de plaisir face aux coups de reins devenu bestiaux. Kidd était dans le même état. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il attrapa le sexe de Law et recommença de rapide vas et vient sur le membre. Face à cette double dose de plaisir Law enfonça sa tête dans le cou du roux et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son dos. Il finit par jouir entre eux deux suivit par Kidd qui se libérait à l'intérieur de Law.

Kidd attendit quelques minutes avant de se retirer du brun et de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'idée de Luffy et Bonney allait si bien marcher. Il passa son bras autour de la taille de Law et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Lorsqu'il eut compris la phrase, le brun se redressa légèrement et embrassa tendrement le roux.

« - Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit-il alors que le roux rougissait. »

Le dit roux ferma les yeux et s'endormit rapidement sans le lâcher un seul instant. Law réussit quand même à se retirer de son étreinte et alla récupérer son portable qui devait être resté dans la poche de son jeans si Luffy l'avait bien mis là. Il le trouva et retourna dans le lit de Kidd tout en écrivant un message destiné au brun au chapeau de paille.

_**Merci pour la soirée que j'ai eu grâce à toi ! Passe un bon noël ! **_

Il l'envoya à Luffy et posa ensuite le portable sur la table de nuit de Kidd. Il tira la couverture sur eux deux et se blottit contre le torse du roux. Il commença à s'endormir avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il venait de passer la plus merveilleuse nuit de sa vie.

Le portable de Luffy se mit à vibrer et tira ce dernier du fougueux baiser qu'il échangeait avec Zoro. Il prit son portable et regarda le message rapidement. Il venait de Law. Un sourire vint naître sur son visage quand il lût le contenu. Il rit doucement puis envoya un message à Bonney en lui disant qu'ils n'allaient peut-être pas se faire tuer par Kidd la semaine prochaine. Une fois le message finit il lança le portable contre le fauteuil qui se trouvait pas loin pendant que Zoro emmenait Luffy dans leur chambre pour ensuite le poser sur le lit.

« - C'est bon, tu as fini ? Demanda le vert tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Désolé, Law m'a juste remercié pour la soirée et j'ai envoyé un message pour rassurer Bonney en lui disant qu'elle n'allait pas mourir de la main de Kidd enfin je ne pense pas, expliqua-t-il en riant.

- Je vois, sourit-il, Maintenant plus personne ne devrait nous déranger, hein ?

- Je ne crois pas !

- Alors je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi en prenant mon temps ! Le prévenu-t-il.

- Tu ne compte pas recommencer ton manège ? S'inquiéta Luffy.

- Et pourquoi pas ? »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un baiser fougueux auquel Luffy répondit tout de suite. Ils allaient vraiment passer une bonne soirée eux aussi.

Le lundi suivant, Bonney reçut la visite d'un Kidd un peu colérique mais qui la remercia quand même. Il était un peu en colère parce qu'elle avait réussi à savoir ce qu'il allait faire pendant la soirée. Mais bon tout le monde avait eu son noël, même Killer avait eu un magnifique rendez-vous avec Nami !

* * *

><p>Fin ! ^^<p>

Voilà mon premier One-Shot pour le couple Kidd/Law ! J'en ai enfin fait un sur eux ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Et je souhaite que les personnages ne soient pas OOC ! Et j'espère également que le lemon était réussi.

Law et Luffy : O.O

Kidd et Zoro : Vous avez quoi les mecs ?

Luffy : Ben … ,

Law : Il se trouve que l'auteur vient de nous faire un One-Shot en … 8 heures et 26 minutes !

Kidd : Et ?

Zoro : Il est où le problème ?

Luffy et Law : Il se trouve qu'elle met trois siècles avant de finir quelque chose !

Moi : Merci de m'enfoncer les mecs !

Law : Oh mais de rien ! * se prend quelque chose dans la tête *

Moi : Non mais je te jure ! Bon il est vrai que je l'ai commencé le 25 à 17h35 mais je me suis dit que ça serait bien de le finir le même jour, non ?

Law, Luffy, Kidd et Zoro : Ouais mais c'est toujours un miracle !

Moi ignorant leur commentaire : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu se One Shot ! Joyeux Noël ( un peu en retard ) ! À bientôt !

Review ?


	2. Réponse Review

Comme pour « Par Amour ou Par Gentillesse ? » ce chapitre là est un chapitre pour répondre aux reviews anonymes ! Il ne s'agit pas de la suite ! :)

Avant, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont mis une review, ainsi qui ont mit la fic en favori ! =D

Passons aux reviews : 

D : Je suis contente que tu es adorer ma fic ! ^^ Merci pour ta review. :)

Julie-chan : Merci également à toi pour ta review. Elle m'a fait plaisir ! Contente que ça t'est plu. :D

Xnia : Merci pour ta review, je suis très heureuse de savoir que tu as aimé mon One Shot ! =D

Pauline : Lorsque j'écris un lemon, je veux le faire en une seule fois sinon je peux dire au revoir aux idées que j'ai dans la tête ! ^^'''''' Merci pour ta review ! :)

Bon voilà ! J'actualiserai de temps en temps, si des nouvelles review sont postées ! ^^

Merci d'avoir lu ce One Shot ! À bientôt ! :)


End file.
